


Glitch

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anniversary, Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Lo so che sei romantico e tutto il resto ma, seriamente, uno di questi giorni mi dovrai spiegare qual è il tuo problema con gli anniversari. Tirano fuori il peggio di te.”“Persone migliori direbbero il meglio.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Glitch

**Glitch**

Hikaru non si sentiva così felice da parecchio tempo.

Yuto aveva continuato a chiamarlo cliché parlante per quasi una settimana, ma quando era giunto il momento il più grande era certo che si fosse divertito tanto quanto lui, ma non glielo avrebbe sbattuto in faccia.

Non adesso, almeno.

“Cinque anni.” gli disse, parcheggiando la macchina in garage e voltandosi a guardarlo. “Riesci a crederci?”

Yuto alzò gli occhi al cielo e ridacchiò.

“Certo che sì, Hikka. Hai ripetuto che stiamo insieme da cinque anni da quando eravamo ancora a casa e durante tutta la cena. A un certo punto, ho cominciato a crederti.” lo prese in giro, sporgendosi in avanti per dargli un bacio sulle labbra.

“Perdonami per aver pensato che il nostro anniversario fosse importante, davvero. L’anno prossimo aprirò un paio di bottiglie di birra e farò un brindisi in tuo onore, che te ne pare? Ancora troppo romantico?”

Yuto si inginocchiò sul sedile, avvicinandosi ancora di più, portandogli le braccia intorno al collo.

“E l’anno dopo ancora?” mormorò, sfiorando le labbra contro quelle del più grande.

Hikaru sorrise con tenerezza, compiaciuto.

“Possiamo fare che ognuno sceglie cosa fare ad anni alterni. Così dovrei comunque avere tempo per le circa cinquanta cose che ho progettato.” disse, accarezzandogli il viso, sperando che non fosse interpretato come un gesto troppo romantico per il suo ragazzo coi piedi per terra.

Yuto lo fissò per un momento, poi scosse la testa e si allontanò.

“Tu sei ubriaco e io sono stanco. Penso che almeno dovremmo spostare i negoziati a casa.” disse, affrettandosi a scendere dalla macchina prima di lasciarsi prendere dal momento.

Hikaru decise di concedergli quello, almeno, ma soprattutto perché anche lui pensava che fosse meglio andare in casa.

Una volta sopravvissuti al tragitto in ascensore – e Hikaru che aveva continuato a baciarlo per tutto il tempo, giurando che non c’erano videocamere – Yuto sospirò e si voltò a guardarlo con aria divertita.

“Lo so che sei romantico e tutto il resto ma, seriamente, uno di questi giorni mi dovrai spiegare qual è il tuo problema con gli anniversari. Tirano fuori il peggio di te.” lo prese in giro, togliendosi la giacca e le scarpe e mettendosi le pantofole prima di dirigersi verso il salotto, il più grande subito dietro di lui.

“Persone migliori direbbero il meglio.” lo corresse Hikaru, collassando sul divano e accarezzando il posto accanto perché Yuto si unisse a lui. Quando lo fece, portò un braccio intorno alla sua vita, attirandoselo vicino mentre cominciava ad accarezzarlo con le dita oltre l’orlo della maglietta. “Ho tantissime ragioni per cui mi piacciono. Innanzitutto, ti vesti sempre particolarmente bene per il nostro anniversario, e si dà il caso che mi piaccia la vista. Parecchio.”

Yuto ridacchiò, alzando la testa per baciarlo sotto il mento – l’unica cosa che riusciva a raggiungere nella posizione attuale.

“Ok, suonavi quasi come un uomo. Continua, prego.” lo prese in giro, mettendosi comodo contro il corpo del fidanzato, chiudendo gli occhi e sentendosi completamente rilassato.

“Poi, chiaramente, c’è l’idea in sé dell’anniversario. Sai, non ero affatto un tipo romantico prima di mettermi con te. Mi stupisce ancora che dopo tutto questo tempo siamo ancora qui, che ancora mi sopporti e che continuiamo ad amarci. È così ogni giorno dell’anno, gli anniversari mi ricordano semplicemente quanto sia stato fortunato.” continuò a spiegare Hikaru, quasi con indifferenza.

Yuto si sollevò un po’, lanciandogli un’occhiata divertita.

“Non è così per me.” disse, tranquillo. “Non dico che è così dal momento in cui ti ho conosciuto perché sarebbe impossibile, ma già da quando stavamo insieme da qualche settimana ho cominciato a sentirmi come se potessi passare il resto della mia vita con te.” ridacchiò, imbarazzato. “Suppongo che questo abbia rovinato la novità e la sorpresa, dev’essere per questo che non mi piacciono gli anniversari quanto a te.”

Sembrava che Hikaru volesse replicare qualcosa, ma dopo qualche istante di silenzio si accontentò di baciarlo ancora, e parve essere una risposta sufficiente per Yuto.

“Sei meraviglioso.” gli disse il più grande quando si allontanò. “Sono andato avanti per cinque anni con grandi dichiarazioni ed espressioni di tutto l’amore che sento per te, e tu ci riesci sempre con poche parole. Stare con te comincia a essere umiliante, Yutti.” scherzò, ma con uno sguardo così amorevole in volto che Yuto non gli credette per un momento.

Lo baciò ancora. E poi ancora e ancora, troppo preso dal momento per pensare a quello di cui stavano discutendo.

Anche Hikaru si distrasse facilmente – dopotutto era stato al limite buona parte della serata – e non si sorprese quando Yuto si alzò e gli prese la mano, tirandolo verso la camera da letto.

“C’è un rito in particolare in tutto il pacchetto dell’anniversario che mi piace parecchio.” scherzò, sedendosi sul materasso e guardandolo. “Che ne penseresti di onorarlo?”

Hikaru scosse la testa, fissandolo.

“Se la metti così, è il nostro anniversario tutti i giorni. Ed è stato il nostro anniversario in un sacco di posti in cui era maledettamente inappropriato.” ridacchiò, sedendosi accanto a lui. “Ma dato che sono stato io a insistere perché festeggiassimo come si deve, suppongo di non potermi tirare indietro proprio adesso.”

“Sarebbe molto scortese da parte tua.” mormorò Yuto contro le sue labbra, baciandolo per l’ennesima volta, e questa volta senza lasciarlo andare.

Si liberarono lentamente dei vestiti, e in qualche modo riuscirono a ritrovarsi fra le coperte senza separarsi l’uno dall’altro.

Yuto era apparentemente molto coinvolto in questa parte della serata, Hikaru lo capiva dal modo in cui lo baciava come se volesse divorarlo, e questo bisogno lo lusingò.

Ma, beh. Non poteva andare tutto come pianificato.

Yuto non se ne rese conto, in principio. Le sue mani avevano cominciato a vagare per tutto il corpo del fidanzato, procedendo per gradi, prima di raggiungere il suo sesso.

L’aveva accarezzato, lentamente. E poi non tanto lentamente. E poi si era allontanato con uno sguardo confuso in volto, e tutto ciò che Hikaru avrebbe voluto era trovare un buco nel pavimento grande abbastanza da nascondersi.

Yuto rimase in silenzio per un po’, ma quando si accorse che Hikaru non avrebbe fatto niente per aiutarsi, si arrese e parlò per primo.

“Va tutto bene?” chiese, cercando di suonare il più indifferente possibile. Come se potesse illudere il più grande.

Hikaru gemette, incredibilmente a disagio, gli occhi fissi di fronte a sé per evitare di guardare Yuto direttamente.

“Non mi è mai successo.” disse a voce bassa, torturandosi le dita.

“Lo so, Hikka. Non è esattamente la prima volta che andiamo a letto insieme.” rispose Yuto con un sorriso, felice che il più grande attualmente non lo stesse guardando. “Sai, hai bevuto molto vino a cena e non ci sei abituato. E poi ti sei concentrato troppo su questa faccenda dell’anniversario, non mi sorprende che sia nervoso.” sospirò, avvicinandosi a dargli un veloce bacio sulle labbra. “Non importa, no?”

Hikaru finalmente alzò lo sguardo, e aveva uno sguardo profondamente cupo negli occhi.

“Non sono nervoso.” ribatté, sia imbarazzato che offeso. “Lo _voglio_. Non capisco, ho...” sospirò, leccandosi il labbro inferiore. “Mi dispiace.” disse alla fine, con uno sguardo di scuse.

“Non ci provare.” fu pronto a rispondere Yuto. “Non hai niente di cui dispiacerti. Capita, sai? Ho qualche aneddoto di Yuri e Yama-chan che davvero non vuoi sapere.” gli disse, cercando di rallegrarlo.

Non funzionò.

“Vieni qui.” gli disse Hikaru, e non appena Yuto lo fece portò una mano attorno alla sua erezione – scoprendo che lui non stava _affatto_ avendo problemi simili – accarezzandolo velocemente, cercando di entrare nello spirito giusto.

“Non devi.” lo informò Yuto, ansimando leggermente nel suo orecchio. “Posso sopravvivere anche senza, non sono come te.” lo prese in giro, ridacchiando, mordendo piano il lobo dell’orecchio del più grande quando questi strinse la presa.

“È il nostro anniversario.” disse Hikaru, d’umore pessimo come prima. “Almeno uno dei due dovrebbe avere un po’ di gratificazione sessuale.”

Yuto gli allontanò la mano, per quanto gli costasse, e lo guardò dritto negli occhi.

“E io ti sto dicendo che non si tratta di gratificazione sessuale. Come hai detto, è il _nostro_ anniversario. O entrambi, o nessuno dei due.” disse, respirando profondamente e mettendosi a sedere sul materasso. “Dimenticatene e rilassati. Non ci pensare troppo.” consigliò, allungandosi verso il comodino e prendendo un pacchetto di sigarette, accendendone una e passandola al più grande. “Tieni. Fumaci su. Sono certo che ti sentirai meglio.”

Hikaru prese la sigaretta e fece un tiro profondo, mentre guardava fisso il più piccolo.

“Quella, per esempio.” disse, concentrato. “È stata una cosa davvero sexy da vedere. Davvero, non capisco perché non riesca a...” si fermò, con una smorfia.

Yuto sorrise, un po’ imbarazzato anche lui adesso.

“Te lo dico sempre, pensi troppo. Te lo giuro, Hikka, non c’è un libro di regole degli anniversari in cui ci sia scritto che dobbiamo scopare o ti porteranno via la coppa di fidanzato dell’anno. È quello che è.”

Hikaru continuò a fumare, annuendo lentamente, rimuginando.

Dopo un altro po’ di tempo schiacciò il mozzicone nel posacenere e praticamente attaccò il più piccolo, baciandolo a fondo, tenendogli stretti i fianchi per evitare che li muovesse.

“Posso farcela.” disse, allontanandosi per prendere aria. “Posso.” ripeté, e sebbene sembrasse a Yuto che cercasse di convincere sé stesso, non osò dire altro. Si limitò ad annuire e stare lì disteso sul materasso, lasciandolo fare.

Hikaru si prese il suo tempo nel recuperare il lubrificante, spargendoselo sulle dita e poi preparandolo, come se cercasse di guadagnare minuti, cosa che disse il più piccolo che non era molto più nella condizione giusta di quanto non lo fosse prima.

Nel frattempo, lui si sentiva oltre il limite di sopportazione, e temeva che entro la fine sarebbe rimasto incredibilmente deluso. Ma comunque, lo amava; avrebbe dovuto sopportare.

Con qualche difficoltà e dopo una lunga preparazione, Yaotome spinse dentro di lui.

Era lontano dall’epico fare l’amore che sarebbe piaciuto a Hikaru per il loro anniversario, dal momento di passione che aveva immaginato pensando a quella notte.

Lottava per andare avanti e Yuto non lo stava fermando per puro amore, ma il più grande sapeva che era lontano dal farsi piacere questo suo tentativo di salvare la faccia.

Hikaru lanciò uno sguardo in basso, si rese conto che nemmeno Yuto era più dell’umore, e finalmente si arrese.

Si fermò, uscendo da lui e stendendosi al suo fianco sul materasso, senza dire una parola, fissando il soffitto perso nei suoi pensieri.

Yuto gli diede qualche minuto per rimuginare, poi si avvicinò e si mise a baciarlo sotto il collo, il più teneramente possibile.

“Tutto okay?” chiese, a bassa voce, abbracciandolo alla vita e premendosi contro di lui.

“Dimmi solo che non mi lascerai per questo, e forse non mi ucciderò.” bofonchiò, sospirando e voltandosi a guardarlo, pregandolo con gli occhi.

Yuto si sentiva ancora frustrato, ma riuscì comunque a ridacchiare.

“Sei un idiota.” informò il fidanzato, protendendosi più in alto per baciarlo. “Non è la fine del mondo, Hikka. Poteva succedere a chiunque. Diamine, poteva succedere a _me_ , anche se devo ammettere che sarebbe stato diverso. In quel caso, ti saresti comunque potuto approfittare di me.” fece un sorrisetto, ancora cercando di alleggerire l’atmosfera.

“Quindi non mi lascerai?” volle accertarsi Hikaru, ma adesso scherzava.

“Sei troppo romantico perché ti lasci il giorno del nostro anniversario.” lo rassicurò il più piccolo, appoggiandosi contro di lui. “Abbiamo fatto una cena meravigliosa. E mi sento sempre incredibilmente felice ogni volta in cui possiamo passare il tempo così, insieme e fuori da questa casa. Possiamo fare sesso quando vogliamo, non importa che non sia adesso.” si voltò di nuovo, baciando il petto del più grande. “Devi avermi infettato. Questa storia dell’anniversario ha cominciato a essere importante anche per me.”

Hikaru finalmente sorrise, mentre scivolava più in basso per avere il viso all’altezza di quello di Yuto.

“Sono felice di aver azzeccato almeno qualcosa stasera.” gli disse, affettuosamente, poi lo baciò.

“Finché continui ad amarmi e a mantenermi sdolcinato e melenso, stai facendo tutto giusto.” scherzò Yuto, arrendendosi facilmente al bacio, mentre cercava di non eccitarsi di nuovo. “Ti amo, Yaotome Hikaru.”

Il più grande non rispose, perché non ce n’era bisogno, e continuò a baciarlo, tenendolo vicino, godendosi il calore del corpo di Yuto e…

E forse c’era ancora una possibilità.

Yuto gemette quando lo sentì diventare duro contro il suo stomaco, e istintivamente si protese verso di lui.

“Sei strano.” prese in giro il più grande, affrettandosi a portare una mano intorno al suo sesso per non perdere il momento.

“Forse avevi solo bisogno di dire le parole magiche per eccitarmi. Non chiederò scusa perché amo il fatto che mi ami.” rispose Hikaru, spingendo Yuto contro il materasso. “Ora, se vuoi scusarmi... possiamo fare sesso quando vogliamo. E mi piacerebbe che fosse adesso.”

E per quanto Yuto avesse accettato i festeggiamenti per l’anniversario, questo era comunque il suo modo preferito di onorarlo.


End file.
